Damaged Goods
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: I was broken, beaten and abused but that changed. If only I had known what I was getting myself into being the A.D.A's daughter after I escaped my abuser. Of course, we can't change the future but I would have liked to change the past... Please review and suggest any ideas or storylines you would want to happen. Thanks! Xx


Law and Order: SVU

Haley's P.O.V

"Get up!"

My eyes snap open and I sit up. Him again. My 'foster' dad. Me and my sister AJ are his foster parents. I am Haley aged 15. No last name given. My mom died when I was 10 - car accident caused by a drunk driver. She was killed instantaneously. I on the other hand was in a coma for a few days. A broken left arm and a few head injuries. My mom had not listed my dad on the birth certificate so I was put into foster care. That's when I met my foster dad John. He already had a girl in his care. Anna Jemima known as A.J by me who was 11 when I arrived. At first it was good - John would buy us presents and help us with schoolwork. However it was only after a couple of months that he started the abuse. First it was constantly shouting and then it turned into physical abuse. When I was 13 he first raped me and A.J was 14. A.J and I were and currently are in the same bedroom. We have a fake bedroom across the hall in cases social services arrive. That had bunk beds and blankets to keep us warm. Our real bedroom has a mattress. We are dog chained to the wall. There is a small desk where we do our homework. Instead of using dad's apple mac computer we have nothing. We do our homework at school so we can use computers there. At night we sleep on the mattress with a thin blanket on top. John though makes sure we have good clothes to wear for school only - they are in the good bedroom. we strip when we get inside. Then we put on old smelly clothes.

The worst part is that he fostered another kid Mira a few months ago. She is 14 and she always sleeps in the good bedroom. That's because she always does good 'things' as in sex. Every week he alternates between A.J and me, against our will. Mira is 'special' so she is only a once a month thing. In terms of food we don't have a lot to eat, we get served mash at times and if we are good we get his leftovers. We cook and clean for John. Today is different though. A few hours ago A.J was bleeding pretty badly. The thing is she hasn't had a period in months - she eats far less than me. She fainted once at school. Instead of taking care of her John decided to put cigarette burns on her body. I still have mine though - I know what damage happens to your body by not eating a lot - mentally and physically. After covering cleaning for A.J in the early hours of the morning when John was out I go back up to our room before school. I find her lying on the floor - blood seeping through her jeans and onto the floor. She is pale and clammy. I knock on Mira's door.

"What's wrong?"she asks.

"Call an ambulance - A.J - she - she is not looking too good"I ask.

"I can't - he took my phone - there are no other phones in the house"Mira answers.

"Okay - got a tampon or pad you can spare?"I ask.

"Yeah - I got pads - I haven't had my period in months though"she states grabbing some from her drawer.

"But you eat a lot?"I ask taking them.

Then I realise.

"You aren't pregnant aren't you?"I ask before we go to our bedroom. We take A.J into the bathroom - it is dirty but it is all we have as a bathroom. Even Mira does not have one.

"I think so"she answers before I look at her stomach. She must be 3 to 4 months pregnant.

"What should I do?"she asks.

"Put them in a pair of underwear"I order before taking A.J's jeans off. She stinks down there. I am almost sick.

"We can get the school to take her to the hospital"I answer as I put the clothes into a dustbin bag. I grab a pair of black pants.

"Good idea"Mira replies before putting the underwear on A.J. I put the pants over her legs and we do them up.

"Help me carry her"I answer as A.J begins to regain consciousness.

We hear the door open.

"Distract him"I answer. Mira complies and goes to make a distraction.

I drag A.J into our room and get dressed into my clothes for school before spraying A.J and myself. I put a denim jacket over A.J who I wake up.

She whimpers in pain and I soothe her.

"It will be alright A.J I promise"I answer as I hear his footsteps. I pick up my school bag and check to see everything is inside. Homework. Check. Pencil case. Check. Textbook. What? I am sure I put it in here.

I go to grab my textbook as he enters.

He sees me going for the textbook and grabs me by the hair.

"What do you think you are doing?"he shouts and pulls my hair harder.

"I - I forgot my textbook"I stammer.

He lets me go and punches me, sending me to the ground.

"I thought I taught you last time"he growls before kicking me in the back. I see something shine and my eyes widen. No! Not the knife. I have little time to react as he carves it into my left forearm and then my back and finally above my collar bone. Tears roll down my face as he does so. Once finished he kicks me. I spot Mira in the door way - a slight bruise on her cheek.

He spits on me before leaving. Once he leaves I stand up and put the textbook in my school bag. I can feel the blood seeping through my clothes, sticking to them. I change into a dark park of skinny jeans and put a black leather jacket over the top. I help A.J up and put sunglasses on her. We leave the house with Mira left behind. I don't want to leave her but we have no choice. We also have not eaten for a few days. We have not been given lunch money. The school is a 10 minute walk away. Once there I help A.J go to the girls bathroom.

"A.J you need to wake up okay"I plead tapping her lightly. I feel her pulse and it is weal. No. She cannot die. Not from him. I hide us in the janitors closet until people have gone to class. If we can hide here then we can wait until Mira shows up at lunchtime. He always makes her go in to school. Then we can all go to the hospital. A few minutes pass and I hear footsteps. Shit! They are the principals. A.J starts whimpering.

"Shh!"I say as the footsteps stop. I see the blood start to see through onto the floor. This is bad. She must me haemorrhaging.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"I hear her ask.

I try to think. What do I do? If I get caught I can cover for A.J. I start to feel funny as I open the door.

"Hello?"I hear her ask as I walk out of the cupboard.

"Haley?"I hear her ask.

"Sorry miss I needed somewhere-"I start to say.

"Haley are you alright?"she asks.

My vision gets blurry and the door is still open by the time I collapse on the floor.

Everything is a blur. I hear footsteps, some gasps and then sirens. Eventually I am put into darkness.

"What have we got?"asks Amanda Rollins as Detective Olivia Benson enters the office.

"Two high school students collapsed at school. One from haemorrhaging and the other from malnutrition and abuse - from their foster father as far as we are aware"Benson informs them.

"Presume there is evidence?"Carisi asks.

"Yes - I am going to Lincoln hospital at the moment. One is awake and the other is still in surgery"Benson informs.

At that moment Barba entered.

"Cops just caught the foster dad trying to take a third girl out. 14 years old and pregnant"he states.

"Any back story on the girls?"asks Benson.

"No"answers Barba.

"Sonny and I will interview the girl Haley that is awake whilst Amanda you find out anything on their parents and form a picture on how they got into care. Fin you can go and see the foster home they were in before and then child services. See how it was not picked up. Barba - put anything you can against this sob"Benson ordered.

She left with Carisi and went to the hospital.

14:00pm - Lincoln Hospital 8th June 2016

Haley's P.O.V

Once waking up I realised I had bandages over me and IV's were in me. Great. Now he cannot get us. A nurse checks up on me. After being helped sit up I have a sip of water. I never realised how dry my throat was.

"Haley?"I hear someone ask after a woman and see a man and a woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"I ask.

"I am LieutenantOlivia Benson and this is Detective Sonny Carisi we are with the Special Victims Unit"she answers.

"Where's A.J and Mira?"I ask.

"Anna is in surgery and Mira is getting checked out by the doctor"Benson answers.

"Can you tell us what happened?"asks Sonny.

"Can I do it only with Benson in the room?"I ask.

"Sure"he answers before leaving.

Olivia sits next me.

"Our foster father has been abusing us since I was 10 . He first raped me when I was 14 and A.J when she was 15. He alternates every week between us two. Us two sleep in a room with chains and a mattress. The other bedroom is for Mari - we wear nice clothes for school and wear old stuff at home. We are only allowed a shower when he is inside it with us. Gives him easy access. Mari is his special one. He never gives us food but he always feeds her, but that is because she has sex with him"I explain tears running down my face.

"You are doing very good Haley. What happened today?"she asks.

"We - I covered A.J's cleaning in the early hours. She did not look good. When I got back she was haemorrhaging. Mari and I sorted her out - got her ready for school. We could not tell John - he would kill her"I answer.

"So you took her to school?"she asks holding my hand.

"He came home and carved me up for forgetting to put a textbook in my schoolbag"I state.

I hear her mutter some curse words.

"The plan was to get A.J to school and get help there - we don't have a phone at home to call an ambulance. I hid us in the janitor's closet until Mari got to school. I was not ringing the school until Mari got to safety away from him"I answer.

"What made you change your mind and leave the closet?"she asks.

"Blood was seeping through. I then realised the severity of the situation and was halfway through explaining to my principal when I collapsed"I answer.

"You have been so brave - is there anything else you can tell me"she asks.

"He did anything to us. Burns, broken bones, rape you name it, he did it to us"I answer as I wipe my eyes.

"Did Anna ever tell you she was pregnant?"asks Olivia.

"No - was she?"I ask.

"Anna was pregnant close to 20 weeks when she had a miscarriage - she must have delivered the foetus but started haemorrhaging and was infected"Olivia explains.

"Will she be alright?"I ask.

Olivia pauses.

"She - the doctors had to perform a partial hysterectomy"she answers and I cover my mouth with my hands and shake my head.

"I know it is hard but she will get through"Olivia soothes as Sonny enters.

"That bastard should get life"I answer.

"Olivia can I talk to you?"I hear him ask.

"Sure"she answers before going outside. He will pay and I am going to make sure a jury hears every detail.

"What did you find?"asks Benson.

"Turns out her mom was killed in a car accident when Haley was 10 - Haley being put into a coma for a few days. The driver was killed but turns out he was paid to kill himself in this car accident"Sonny explains.

"What? How?"asks Olivia.

"He was paid $5,000 dollars by an offshore account to ram into Haley's mom's car. Fast enough to kill her mom but not a lot to kill Haley"Sonny explains.

"Don't tell me the money leads back to John the foster father"Olivia states.

"Yeah and the two other girls have the same story. Their fathers are unknown. No name on the birth certificate"Sonny explains.

"What was her mom's name?"asks Olivia.

"Amanda - Amanda Strettern"Sonny says.

"Wait Strettern?"asks Olivia.

"Why?"asks Sonny.

"Barba once told me he knew someone ending in Strettern - he might know something on the woman"Olivia answers before leaving whilst calling Barba.

A.D.A Barba's Office

"Councillor you got my text?"asks Olivia.

"Yes and?"asks Barba.

"Remember we had drinks once"Olivia states.

"Yes? And what is the relevance?"asks Barba.

"You said something about a Strettern. What was her first name again?"asks Olivia.

"Amanda Strettern was her name - but this is not the right time to question me about my love life detective"Barba answers continuing to write.

"How long ago did you break up?"she asks.

"This has no relevance-"Barba states.

"Strettern was one of the abused girl's mothers"Olivia states and Barba stops writing.

"What?"he asks.

"Haley aged 15 her daughter. Strettern was killed in a car accident 5 years ago when Haley was 10. No father on the birth certificate"Olivia states sitting down.

"If you are suggesting-"

"I am not suggesting anything, but I need to know when you broke up"Olivia asks.

Barba's head is pounding.

"We broke up in November 2000"Barba answers.

"Haley's birthday is the 8th August 2001"Olivia answers.

"I see"Barba answers.

"Look did she see anyone else during that time?"she asks.

"Look it was a long time ago -"Barba starts saying.

"Barba look at me. If you are her father then you have got a responsibility. If not then some guy out there does"Olivia answers.

"No - she was not seeing someone else"Barba answers.

"Well that means there is always one way to find out"Olivia answers taking a DNA test out of her bag. Grabbing a glass she wipes it.

"If I am the biological father then it can wait until after the trial"Barba states.

"Understood although are you sure you can bear to hear the details?"asks Olivia.

"I have represented several rape victims she won't be any different"Barba states.

"Really? It could have been her who had to have a half hysterectomy you know?"Olivia asks raising an eyebrow as her phone rings.

Barba goes to resume writing but finds himself unable to.

"Thanks Sonny"Olivia answers.

"What's happened?"asks Barba.

"That was Sonny - the hospital are looking for Haley's next of kin"Olivia answers.

"She's not dead is she?"asks Barba.

"No - turns out whilst a nurse was away Haley was attacked by someone - she was smothered. She was down for five minutes but they got her breathing again. Currently sedated and on a ventilator for a few hours to help her breathe"Olivia answers.

Barba shakes his head.

"Do the test now and disclose the results. If she is my daughter I would rather know when she is still breathing"Barba orders.

"I will run them as soon as possible"Olivia answers before calling someone.

11.00am - Lincoln Hospital 9th June

Haley's P.O.V

It happened so quickly - I did not have time to react. It became dark so quickly. When I woke up there was a nurse there and a man - Sonny I think his name was. After having a tube removed I was able to drink and speak, although it did hurt.

"Hey - how ya feeling?"

"Great besides the fact that some douche John probably hired tried to kill me"I answer.

"Well we could not find the guy on CCTV - anything you can remember?"he asks.

"5 foot 8 with brown hair and blue eyes - a dragon tattoo on his collarbone"I answer.

"Thanks - out of interest do you have any idea who your father is? See if we can find him?"Sonny asks.

"My mom said she left him and he didn't know about me. She was going to tell him - it was actually where we were going on the day of the accident"I answer.

"Oh - remember the address at all?"he asks.

"No - but if I do meet him I hope he is not a douche. How's Mari and A.J?"I ask.

"A.J is recovering and Mari has been discharged and is in protective custody"Sonny answers.

"Glad to here. What will happen to me?"I ask.

"We are currently trying to track down your father"Sonny informs me.

"Just please don't let me go into foster care again"I plead.

"I will try my best. An officer will come around soon and ask you for your statement"Sonny answers.

I smile weakly before he leaves calling someone. I turn on the TV and see a news report of the case. The media has already sinked their teeth into the story. Great. Now everyone will know at school. I press a button for a nurse and one appears.

"Can I have something to eat I am starving"I ask.

"Sure sweetie - what do you want?"she asks.

I think for a few seconds.

"Got any jelly?"I ask.

"Sure - strawberry or blackberry?"she asks.

"Strawberry please"I answer. If anything I need food. As soon as I am out of here I am getting a takeout or something. Before foster care I loved takeouts. Especially Chinese.

14:00pm Precinct - 3rd Person's P.O.V

"Anything on the father?"Sonny asks entering the room.

Olivia looks at Barba. The DNA test had confirmed he was Haley's father - something that caused him to be protective of her.

"Well?"asks Sonny.

Olivia shuts the door and closes the blinds.

"Okay what's going on?"asks Amanda.

"The father is standing in the room"Olivia states.

Amanda and Fin look at Sonny.

"Woah it's not me right?"asks Sonny.

"No not you Sonny"Olivia states before they look at Barba.

"Barba? I thought you had not had a relationship in years?"asks Sonny.

"I was dating Haley's mother - we broke up before she even told me and she did not even put down a name on the certificate or could tell anyone at the accident - died on impact"Barba explains.

"Wait so who will be prosecuting? Barba you cannot be prosecuting this guy"Amanda states.

"If I turn my back people will get suspicious"Barba counters.

"I hate to admit it but Barba is right - it will come out eventually that the victim is his daughter. Just keep it focused as much as possible on the other girls"Olivia answers.

"Well either way you should probably get your ass over there Barba - she said she is not going back to foster care"Sonny states before leaving.

"I'll drive you"Olivia says before they leave.

"If only they didn't have to meet under the circumstances"Amanda remarks before sipping her coffee.

"After what he learns there is no way Barba is gonna prosecute - he will have to call in sick"Finn answers.

"Well I hope that bastard gets what is coming for him"Amanda replies.

Haley's P.O.V

"So we tracked down your father"Olivia states.

"Wait? How come? You knew nothing about him"I answer.

"I will let him explain - Barba"she calls and a man walks in. Brown hair, brown eyes. Him. My father.

"Hi dad"I greet. I feel emotional. I feel like I have known him my entire life but I haven't. I want to hug him but it would seem out of place.

"Hi Haley"he says stepping towards me as I sit up.

"I'll leave you alone to talk"Olivia answers before leaving, shutting the door.

"So how did she know you?"I ask as he sits down.

"I dated your mother and we broke up in November of 2000"he answers.

"And she didn't tell you she was pregnant"I answer.

"If I had heard about her accident or met up with her again I would have asked"he answers taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Well you didn't and now I am here after five years of abuse"I state looking at my arm where a bandage is that is covering the bandage where he carved into me.

Then I see the hurt look on his face.

"Sorry - it's not your fault. I just have never been loved - no wonder I have a steely wall around me"I answer looking at him.

"You know that because of this I can't be prosecutor for your case anymore"he comments.

"Don't worry - I guess you were told the details anyway. I want that bastard to get life"I answer.

"If you all testify you will"he answers.

"Well A.J won't be out for a week - when's the trial?"I ask.

"Three days. Because of my position I am going to take a sick day during the trial - it would not look good on the department if this all came out and I was there"he explains.

"So you won't be there?"I ask.

"No - but I can help you prepare"he answers.

I sigh as I look at him.

"How long until I get out of here?"I ask.

"Considering what happened another day"he answers.

"Your an A.D.A - surely you can get me some takeout?"I ask.

"Takeout?"he asks.

"Before this mom and I would have a takeout once a month"I answer remembering her.

"Your mom was a nice person Haley"

"Thanks"I answer as a nurse enters.

"There is a visitor here and she is not going away until we let her see you"she answers and she wheels in A.J who looks like hell.

"Dad meet Anna Jemima known as A.J - A.J meet A.D.A Barba my dad"I introduce.

"Nice to meet you"she greets.

"You too - I was your prosecutor but because of recent developments it is no longer appropriate for me to"Dad answers.

"Well I want to be there at the trial"A.J states firmly.

"Anna you cannot go to trial in your condition"he states.

"I want to be there - to tell the jury how a miscarriage caused by his rape left me with little chance to conceive a child of my own"she states firmly.

"I will speak to the new prosecutor"dad answers.

"I'm glad Haley has you"she comments.

"Want to join us for takeout?"I ask.

"Okay I might not be able to get you takeout"he answers.

"I would love to but my nurse is being strict about what I can eat and drink"she answers.

"How many years will he get?"I ask.

"Considering the extent of your injuries and clear indication of rape of several accounts he will be sentenced to 25 years to life"dad answers

"So what do we do now?"asks A.J.

"I will inform social services that I am Haley's father and I will have custody of her. Mira and yourself A.J will go to a youth hostel"dad concludes.

"I can't be fostered again"she answers.

"A.J what happened was a horrible thing but there are people who are nice - people who are foster parents"I answer.

"Yeah tell that to John or any other abusive foster parents"A.J remarks.

"Look I will make sure you go to a good home A.J"dad states.

"Are you sure you have no family?"I ask.

"I was told I had none left by my social worker and that I had to go to John"she answers.

"Hang on child services told you? Okay that was a lie - I will make sure our detectives find any relatives"dad answers.

"In the mean time I stay at a youth home"she answers.

"Mira needs you as well A.J"I comfort.

"Yeah she is not talking to me"A.J comments as a nurse enters.

"Just give her time - as long as she testifies she understands"my dad comments.

"You got to get back into bed I'm afraid - docs orders"she says.

"Rest up A.J tomorrow we will be discussing the trial and your statement"dad orders smiling slightly.

"Mr Barba the girl needs rest"the nurse remands dad.

"With all due respect the girl A.J plays an important part in the trial - her story needs to be set out so there are no weaknesses"dad answers back.

"Tell that to the doctor"the nurse comments sharply before wheeling A.J out of the room.

"She's scary"I comment.

"No intimidating"dad corrects me. I stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired?"he asks.

"Yeah a little - actually my back is aching slightly"I answer.

"I'll get the nurse to up your pain medication"he answers looking at back.

"Okay we need a nurse"he states, his face slightly pale.

"Why?"I ask.

"The erm stitches they've - there's a lot of blood"he states.

"Okay just hurry up"I order before he rushes out of the room. Within seconds a different nurse enters with dad behind.

I lean forward as she examines me taking off the bandage.

"It's not as bad as it looks"she states.

"Yeah tell that to queasy"I answer.

"Okay at least 6 stitches have come out"she answers. I freeze. Six.

"How-how many?"I ask.

"Six sweetie. Don't worry that's not a lot"she reassures me.

"If you want to leave do it now"I say looking at dad.

"I'll go back and prepare your attorney"he answers before leaving.

"So your dad is A.D.A Barba huh?"asks the nurse.

"Yeah - how come people think it is a joke or something?"I ask.

"Well Barba is not known to be the fatherly type - he will pressurise victims, the criminals heck even his own colleagues if it means winning a trial"she answers and I wince as she injects the area with a needle to numb the area.

"It's odd as soon as I saw him I felt I had a connection to him"I remark.

"Well from what I heard he was showing his soft side"the nurse comments as she starts the stitches.

"You were listening?"I ask.

"Everyone is if they have the opportunity to - people just can't believe it"she comments.

"I won't tell him you said that"I answer.

"So did they tell you how many stitches you had?"she asks.

"No they didn't"I answer.

"You had 15 on your back, 10 on your forearm and 11 on your collarbone"

"So 36?"I ask.

"In all honesty this guy should go down for life"the nurse comments.

"Same here"I answer.

"Okay just the last stitch"she answers as she does the last one.

"How is Mira doing?"I ask.

"I don't know - her and her baby are doing fine - such a young age to have a child"the nurse comments putting a bandage over the wound.

"All done?"I ask.

"Uh huh - now don't do any stretches for a while - I do not want those stitches coming out again"she requests.

"Don't worry I won't and tell my dad you finished doing then"I answer as she leaves.

"I will do - don't worry about Mira - she will be fine"the nurse comments smiling.

"Oh and nurse could you ask the doc to up my pain meds?"I ask.

"I will see what I can do"she answers before leaving. I lay back down and close my eyes. It is so odd. Just 24 hours ago I would be at school awaiting the torture from John but now I know that I have a dad and that I am safe from John. I just want the trial to be over...


End file.
